Talk:Xindi
The last few changes to this article either added heavy spoilers for yet unaired episodes, or are simply non-canon conjecture. I think the latter is the case, and will revert the article to the following revision: 22:51, 24 Jan 2004. All later changes are archived below. -- Cid Highwind 05:08, 28 Jan 2004 (PST) Removed from article (non-canon) Little is known about Xindi History. We do know that there was a great war between 2143-2149, in which the different Xindi races fought for the control of the Xindi Homeworld. During this long war the race of the Xindi-Avians was eradicated because of their technology being primitive to all the other races. In the end the Xindi-Reptillians and the Xindi-Insectoids forged an alliance and threatened to take over the planet. Another skirmish occured between April and September of 2151, but no territorial gain was achieved by either side. Some time later the Xindi became involved in the Temporal Cold War and were led to believe that they would be destroyed by the human race. Their reaction was a project to build a probe that would destroy Earth and all human outposts. Humans first discovered this plan when a testprobe killed seven million humans between Florida and Brazil in September of 2153. Earth responded with sending their flagship, the Enterprise, into the Delphic Expanse in order to destroy the probe before it could reach Earth. Enterprise eventually found the weapon near the border of the Expanse and warned Starfleet about the impending danger. The weapon made it to Earth and a great battle occured between Xindi and human ships. The Xindi almost eliminated the human ships and were about to get the weapon started when Enterprise arrived with Vulcan ships for backup. On April 16, 2154, Enterprise was able to stop the weapon and save humanity. Captain Archer was also able to strike a deal with Degra and the human-Xindi conflict ended. Removed... Took the following out because recent episodes have made it apparent that the Xindi refer to themselves using these terms. Probably existing actual names for those species are still unknown. For the moment, they are identified by names of Earth animals or species that have a comparable appearance. --Steve 19:07, 27 May 2004 (CEST) : Took this out as well: It is not yet known canonically why the Xindi have not been seen in the series set after Star Trek: Enterprise. as it seems kind of useless. I mean, no one would put a note in an article on Tellarites along these lines, would they? --Steve 20:50, 20 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Well, no, because they were in the original series. – Skteosk 20:48, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Languages I'm pretty sure its a much better bet that the Xindi are using universal translators to understand English, instead of speaking "our language". I understand the reasoning for thinking the contrary though... that the Arboreal, Primate, and Reptilian speak an understandable language, while the Aquatics, and Insectoids speak incomprehensibly (for "us"). This however is a factor of production value, which if I'm correct, don't necessarily warrant a mention on MA, as it was too cost prohibitive to sync CGI mouths to English, and not doing so allowed for the reuse of expensive CGI. In my opinion, this notation should be removed... or at least moved to the background section, and expanded with some of the information I've provided here. Opinions? -- Hossrex 02:43, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm not really sure one way or the other on the main question, but I think that any such note should refer to English, not "our language". – Cleanse 03:11, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Don't the Acquatics speak "English" when Archer's onboard their ship in Countdown?Or at least simulate it? – Skteosk 20:48, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::No, they speak their own marine language that sounds similar to whale song. Electronic translators make it into English. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:18, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Pictures Can someone edit the pictures on the right hand side so they become centred as well as the text? It looks a little weird at the moment. Dave 02:36, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :On the same subject, maybe someone could explain why the word "Caption:" is included next to each caption, rather than something at least marginally useful, like "Above:". It seems a bit ridiculous, doesn't it? If this stands, maybe we should consider adding the word "File: next to each picture and "Text:" prior to each section of the article! — Greg (talk) 18:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Missing Lists Is there a reason why none of the Xindi articles have an appearances list? Xindi-Aquatic is even a featured article and does not have this information! --Defiant 13:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Removal I removed this sentence from the section about the Xindi in the Mirror Universe, : It is unclear if this may have been part of the Vulcan-inspired rebellion at that time. It seems like speculation, and pretty unnecessary, as well -Angry Future Romulan 16:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Foremention I may be mistaken, but I'm certain that the xindi were metioned in TNG: The battle, they say the xindi system, and something about the xindi station, I'm pretty sure of that, shouldn't it be mentioned in here if its true, as proves that the Xindi entered the federation, that is if I'm right, could someone check it please? --General MGD 109 19:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :That was the Xendi. Different. -- sulfur 19:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC)